Didn't you love me enough?
by Rayne Dream Destiny
Summary: What if Bella didn't go so Depressed and sad and a tad dumb? She stayed sane and smart. R and R
1. In the Sad Beginning

**A/N: First Oneshot!**

* * *

**Didn't you love me?  
**

****His golden eyes stared into my Dull Chocolate brown eyes.

"I don't love you, anymore." Edward said.

My heart shattered.

When he left, my heart and soul went with him.

I was lost.

I went around and around in circles.

That's all I ever did.

It hurt me bad to see his face in my mind.

I was stupid, trying to follow him.

I couldn't do this to Charlie, nor to Jacob.

This is my Destiny, my life.

Jacob, my best friend couldn't see me like this!

Charlie, my Dad could not look at me like this.

I closed my eyes and moved on.

I was lost, turns out I had been going around and around in circles.

What was my use?

I was lost.

I sat down.

"Somebody will find me." I said.

The hours went by and Darkness was falling over the land.

Still, no one found me.

I sighed a great sigh.

"HELP!"I shouted.

No one answered, only my echos.

The Sun had already set.

I was still in the woods, waiting.

I fell asleep tired out of my mind.

I felt someone pick me up and take me away.

"My baby girl!" I heard a male voice say.

It was Charlie waking me up.

"Bells! Bells!" He called.

I opened my eyes to meet the person who gave me them.

"Are you okay?" Charlie asked.

"I'm good, just sleepy."

Charlie took me away from the person holding me.

He heaved a little when we met at the door frame.

I was home, someone found me.

All I needed to do was fix my thoughts.

I don't need Edward.

I need to move on.

Moving on is what I need to fulfill.

Charlie set me down, and I went to my room.

It was time for me to just leave it be.

Vampires will come and go.

Humans stay and die away.

I'm Human, I'll die someday.

While Edward will stay young, forever young.

I went to bed.

My thoughts clearing up.

I was moving on.

To know Acceptance, you have to let it in.

* * *

**A/N: Not bad for a Rookie right?**

**Well Read and Review whatever you guys do!  
**


	2. Heartbreak Swings Again!

**A/N: Um..  
**

**I think I'll continue it.  
**

* * *

**Bella  
**

I awoke in the early hours of the morning.

I looked at my clock on the stand.

6:00 A.M.

_'Oh God..' _I thought remembering what happened.

I went to go look outside my window sadly.

"Edward..." I said brokenly.

My mind snapped.

"No way, I am not going to fall into this stupid depression."

I looked away in shame.

Charlie was a little more important to me.

He was my Family, someone who needed me.

I couldn't let some stupid thing get in my way!

I looked in my closet.

"Maybe, I could change." I thought.

I looked way in the back of my closet.

I put on a Paramore T-Shirt, some dark Skinny jeans, with white converse.

I smiled.

"Still comfortable." I said.

Then I went to the bathroom and brushed my teeth and hair, and did the rest in my room.

I went off downstairs.

The light had not come yet.

I went into the kitchen and began Breakfast.

Looking in the Fridge.

I smiled and got ready for breakfast.

By the time Charlie got down the stairs, he gawked at the table.

Bacon, Eggs, Toast, Omelets, Pancakes, Juice, and milk was out.

"I woke up Early, so I decided to do something nice."I said.

Charlie folded his arms.

"Did you do something, Bells?"

"No.."

"Is there a special occasion coming up?"

"Dad..No.."

"Did Edward, get you pregnant?"

"NO!" I hollered at him.

Charlie nodded.

"Good enough."He said and sat down.

I sighed.

"Dad, If Mom were here, she'd smack you with the skillet." I mumbled.

He laughed, and I glared sitting down.

We both ate the Breakfast.

I headed for school and he headed for work.

I made my way to my locker.

An envelope fell to my feet.

I bent over to pick it up.

I turned it over and stared at the Title.

"Letters from _us_"

I heard the bell ring and quickly got my things.

I put the Envelope under my binder and books.

I shut the locker and ran to my class.

My first class, Science.

I sighed as the video went on and on.

Finally it was over.

The Teacher kicked us out of the class and we all left.

The day past by ever so boringly I thought I was going to die.

The Final bell rang and everyone filed out of the class.

It was over.

The day was done!

I was done.

I ran out and to my red truck.

I hopped in and drove away.

As I drove I thought about the envelope in my backpack.

I kept my eyes on the road, but my heart on the package.

As soon as I got home I ran to my house, locked the door, and went to my room.

When I got there, I opened the envelope.

Out came letters.

I picked on up randomly.

I read:

**_Esme_**

**_Oh dear, Bella.  
_**

**_My Sweet Daughter.  
_**

**_I'm sorry I left you, I didn't want too!  
_**

**_Edward wanted too.  
_**

**_Wanting to Protect you from us 'Vampires'.  
_**

**_My sweet Bella, stay strong.  
_**

**_One day, keep in your heart we shall meet again.  
_**

**_Go on with your life, for you only get one.  
_**

**_Please, remember, I love you.  
_**

**_This is all I can write.  
_**

**_All I can leave, like my love for you.  
_**

**_Please Understand.  
_**

**_Your Mother, Esme Cullen.  
_**

**__**My eyes watered as I finished it.

"Esme." I whispered and put the letter to one side.

This one was from another person.

I read this letter:

_**Carlisle**_

_**My Daughter, Bella.  
**_

_**I feel a great sorrow to leave you behind.  
**_

_**I know Esme is fighting in her heart from it.  
**_

_**But like she said in hers, Edward made us.  
**_

_**I can't stand leaving you.  
**_

_**You need my help, and Medical too.  
**_

_**You fall and hurt yourself.  
**_

_**Please, Bella.  
**_

_**Don't fall and hurt yourself so much.  
**_

_**Forever, your Father, Carlisle.  
**_

__One Tear spilled.

I put that one to the side.

Reading the next:

_**Alice**_

_**Bella!  
**_

_**I'll miss you!  
**_

_**You're like my sister, to me!  
**_

_**I can't leave you behind!  
**_

_**I don't want too!  
**_

_**But Edward's making me!  
**_

_**I can't go on!  
**_

_**I'll never forgive myself.  
**_

_**Bella, my best friend.  
**_

_**I'm sorry.  
**_

_**This is all I can write for you.  
**_

_**Your Best Friend/Sister, Alice.  
**_

_****_Another tear spilled.

_**Jasper**_

_**Bella, I'm sorry I did this.  
**_

_**I did this, I messed up your love.  
**_

_**I blame myself.  
**_

_**I hate myself.  
**_

_**I'm sorry for all I've done!  
**_

_**I don't even know if you forgive me.  
**_

_**I bet even from my new destination I can feel it.  
**_

_**Your pain.  
**_

_**Yet I'm not sure.  
**_

_**Everyone's sad.  
**_

_**I'm sorry this is so simple.  
**_

_**Edwards Watching.  
**_

_**Goodbye Bella.  
**_

_****_Another tear spilled from my eyes.

I was too scared to look at this one.

But I had to.

_**Rosalie**_

_**I know I wasn't very close.  
**_

_**I had my reasons.  
**_

_**I can only tell you one.  
**_

_**I knew this was coming.  
**_

_**Edward's a Coward at times.  
**_

_**I swear to goodness.  
**_

_**Bella, whatever happens.  
**_

_**I want you too know.  
**_

_**We all love you.  
**_

_**But Edward Just wanted to protect you.  
**_

_**We're sorry.  
**_

_**I'm sorry.  
**_

_**Goodbye.  
**_

_****_More tears fell.

Now I knew this one would stab me too.

**_Emmett_**

**_I'm sorry, Bells.  
_**

**_I didn't want to leave you!  
_**

**_Stupid Old Edward and his girly self!  
_**

**_I'm sorry, I love you.  
_**

**_You're my little Sis!  
_**

**_Alice gets on my nerves sometimes.  
_**

**_But you're fun to play around with!  
_**

**_I'll miss you forever.  
_**

**_And I'll be mad at Edward forever.  
_**

**_See ya, Bells.  
_**

__I sobbed at dropped them all.

Edward didn't leave me a letter either.

This broke my heart.

I cried and sobbed.

I grew an Idea before another tear fell.

I'd go see, Jacob.

My friend ever since we were in diapers.

I walked down the stairs blowing my nose.

I wiped my eyes and added a little make-up.

Then I left a note made some food and left.

Off to Jacobs house, I go!

I hopped in ready to see Jacob.

Ready to see how it would go.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Cliff Hanger?  
**

**I don't know.  
**

**Had to stop here.  
**

**Something was telling me.  
**

**Maybe my cat?  
**

**She meows so yeah..  
**

**See ya next time!  
**


	3. Ready for Anything

**A/N:  
I do not own Twilight.  
**

**I'm making this in my own way, and plot.  
**

**Sorry, I just see others do it like this in the stories.  
**

* * *

I road my truck to Jacobs house.

He was outside somewhere.

When he saw my truck his face lightened up.

"Bella!" He yelled.

"Jake!" I greeted.

He ran up to hug me.

His body was so warm, it felt as if he had a fever.

"How have you been?" He asked me.

"I've been.." I thought.

I couldn't tell him about Edward.

Nor his Vampire family and himself.

"I've been great."I smiled.

"Bella, you can't lie." Jacob told me.

I sighed, and stared at him.

"I broke up with Edward."I said.

It wasn't a total lie.

Of course, we did break up.

And when you break up, you're said right?

So, I'm a wreck.

"Oh Bells!" Jacob said.

"It'll get better!"He encouraged me.

I nodded.

He took me to his Garage soon after.

I saw this truck.

"Nice." I commented.

"Thanks, just fixing it up." Jacob said.

I touched the car.

It was kinda better than Emmett's Jeep.

But of course, I like classic cars.

Jacob tossed me a warm soda he got from a plastic bag.

I caught it.

It was a sprite.

I pulled back the flattened lever and pulled it up.

In pushed the opening.

It was ready to drink.

Jacob had already opened his and was chugging it down.

I laughed.

He stopped and stared, then he smiled widely.

Jacob grabbed a soda and shook it.

Then he opened it spraying me with soda.

I screamed, getting wet.

"Aw, come on Jake!" I giggled.

"This is my Favorite Top!" I squealed.

Jacob only gave me a smile.

"Sure, Bells." He said.

I suddenly remembered, Dinner.

"Oh shoot!" I said.

"I gotta go, see ya Jake!" I called, running off.

I didn't trip so that surprised me.

Jacob was after me.

He grabbed my arm, and gave me sad eyes.

"Will I see you again?" He asked.

"Yeah, nearest Tomorrow." I said.

Jacob smiled and let me go.

"See ya, Jake!"

"See you soon, Bells." Jacob called, going inside.

I drove home.

Smiling like an Idiot as I got there.

For the first time, in the inside.

I was actually happy.

Getting over, Edward all the way.

The only thing I couldn't believe was that, he didn't give me a letter.

A love letter wasn't much to ask for was it, or just a letter?

I sighed.

Maybe he told me what he needed in the woods?

Or Maybe he was too heart broken to even say anything.

I left the place.

I looked into the road.

Getting lost in it.

I got home, hopped off my truck and went straight to make Dinner.

I made, Spaghetti with meatballs.

Charlie came home happy as a bee.

He dug straight into his food.

"This is good, Bells."He said, eating.

I laughed.

When Dinner was over, Charlie watched a Game.

I went and took a shower.

The hot water massaged my back.

It all felt good.

So good to my whole body.

I got out and dried myself.

Soon I dried my hair, Brushed my teeth, and combed my hair.

I went to bed that night.

Knowing that when Dawn came, everything would be alright.

I'd live, and I'd be fine.

As long as Jacob was by my side.

Only one question ran through my head.

Am I ready to move on?

My answer, 'Yes'.

I fell asleep that night.

My Dreams were about a girl.

A girl in the world, who was happy.

Light as air.

And that girl, would be me.

I knew it was possible, it had to be true.

I smiled and cuddled closer into the covers.

Ready to face tomorrow.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Yay!  
**

**Enjoy!  
**


	4. Sour Endings, Sweet Beginnings

**A/N:**

**Don't own Twilight.  
**

**There I said it. XD  
**

* * *

****I woke up in the morning.

Everything knocked back into me.

I got up hurriedly.

Today was Friday, and I would be happy.

Nothing to worry about.

I brushed my teeth and hair.

Ran into my closet.

I put on a simple Red Top.

Then I put on Gray Skinny jeans.

Too add some flare, I added Black heels, but the heels were small.

I remembered about breakfast and ran carefully to the kitchen.

Only to find a note from Charlie.

It said he was working early and to not worry.

I rolled my eyes.

I got a Doughnut from the Fridge and ran out the door, getting my keys on the way.

Soon I hopped into my truck and rode off.

I smiled and thought about Jacob.

I didn't realize when I got to the school parking lot.

I got out and walked off.

My First class was as boring as the world could be.

Then came my next ones.

Not so great.

I sighed as the day was over and ran to my truck.

Not one of my friends stopped me on my way.

I drove to Jacobs house.

Jacob wasn't outside as usual.

I looked around, not finding him.

I sighed and knocked on the door.

Jacob appeared.

I smiled.

"Jake!"

"Bells!" He hugged me.

I smiled ever so widely.

We both went inside.

Both of us watched TV.

Jacob got up off the couch and went to the Garage.

"Hey, Bells, wanna help me out with the truck?" He asked.

I turned around and smiled.

"Yeah, Sure!" I said.

The Days rolled by.

Jacob and I grew closer.

I was beginning to be happy.

To be, Free.

Jacob helped me.

Instead of being my gray Cloud, he was my Sun.

It was Tuesday.

A month after the Terrible incident.

Near a Month since I talked to Jacob.

I walked to his house on a rainy day.

"Jake!" I yelled.

I couldn't find him.

I knocked but he wasn't there.

"Jacob!" I screamed and looked at his backyard.

He was there, coming to me.

"Bella, get in your truck now." He said, sternly.

"No!" I spat.

He was shirtless.

"Go, you'll get a cold."

"Since when are you sounding like, Edward?" I asked.

"I'm not, go!"

I felt tears slip from my eyes.

My best friend, didn't want me near him.

Exactly like Edward didn't want me anymore.

I gazed into his eyes, while his gazed into mine.

I broke the stare and left.

I dripped wet.

I hopped into my truck and left.

I went home, and cried.

While I made dinner I cried.

While I was in the Shower I cried.

While I slept I cried.

It was only a Friday.

I was happy for it.

I laid down on my bed, sadly.

It was way into the night.

Charlie was still awake.

I felt a tap on my window.

I got up to open my window.

"Bella!" I heard.

I shut my door.

"Bella, Open the door!"

"No!" I said back.

"Bells, come on!"

"No!"

"Please?"

"NO!"

"Guess, I can't tell you something important."

"Fine!"

I opened my door.

Jacob jumped inside.

"Bella, I'm sorry." Jacob said, coming to hug me.

I back away from him.

"What?" He asked, sadly.

"Don't touch me."I said.

"Please, Bells?" He asked.

"I'm sorry, but I need to tell you something." Jacob said.

I rolled my eyes.

"You know those Legends I told you on the beach?"

I nodded.

"They're real." He said.

"I'm a werewolf, and I your boyfriend was a Vamp." Jacob said.

"I knew he was a Vampire, I just didn't know you.."

"Well I am." Jacob said.

"I can't hang out with you as much because I'm scared." He explained.

"When I get mad, I turn into a Werewolf." Jacob said.

"I don't want to hurt, you Bella." Jacob finished, sadly.

My heart began to melt.

My tears began to freeze.

"Oh, Jake!" I said, and hugged him.

"I'm sorry for being so mean, I forgive you." Bella said.

Jacob hugged back.

"You don't need to Apologize, Thanks Bells." He said.

We pulled back.

"I have to go, see ya tomorrow?"

I nodded.

He smiled and jumped out of my window.

I watched as his figure vanished in the distance.

I went to go to sleep, my dreams in the middle.

I was happy Jacob and I were friends.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Yay!  
**

**I Updated.  
**

**XD  
**


	5. Just Over You

**A/N:**

**Alrighty!**

**Moving Forward! (:  
**

* * *

I woke up again that very morning.

It was Saturday, and today was odd.

I felt as if, someone was worrying about me.

I ran downstairs and to the home phone.

I dialed Angela's number first.

She answered.

"This is Angela, and who may you be?" Angela asked.

"Hey Angela!" I greeted.

She recognized my voice.

"Bella?" She exclaimed surprised to hear me.

"Yup." I said.

"You're alive! You seemed so dead!" She freaked.

"All of us gave up on you, Are you up for a movie tonight?" She asked.

I looked around.

"I guess." I said.

"Yee!" She squealed.

"I didn't say, 'yes'." I commented.

She stopped.

"Come on, please?"

At that moment, she reminded me of Alice.

How Alice would beg me to wear and outfit.

I felt the tears wanting to come out.

I did not cry, they loved me.

They always would, but they wanted me to go on.

"Sure, can I bring someone with?" I asked.

"Of course!" She said.

"Meet ya tonight?" She asked.

"Meet ya." I said.

We both hung up.

Then I called Jessica.

"Can we go to the Movies?" She asked.

"I'm already going with Angela." I said.

She huffed.

"Oh!"

"What?"

"Lets all go!" Jessica yelled.

I rolled my eyes, smiling.

"Okay." I said.

"Woot!" I heard her yell.

"See you Tonight!"

"Okay, See ya." I said.

We both hung up.

I walked downstairs for some breakfast.

I was hungry.

I made my breakfast.

Cereal with Orange Juice.

Charlie was out today.

I ate happily.

As I ate I found myself thinking about who to bring.

My Ideas began to spread wide open.

"Jacob." I said, happily.

I ran upstairs for an Outfit.

I put on a T-shirt with some glittery hand-writing.

Then I added a hoodie over it.

It was white and my size.

I put on some dark Skinny jeans, then I added white High-tops.

I put my hair in a high ponytail and I was ready.

I walked out of the house.

Even if it was morning, I didn't care.

I walked down the stairs and to the Truck.

Soon I was riding to Jacob's house.

For an Invite if he wanted to come.

I arrived there.

I walked out and Jacob standing outside.

"Hey, Bells!"

"Hi Jake!" I exclaimed, hugging him.

"Do you want to come to the Movies tonight?" I asked.

"Please?" I asked with puppy dog eyes.

Jacob stared into my wide, chocolate doe eyes.

He stared into them for awhile.

Then he began to laugh.

Why the heck was he laughing?

I smacked him on the arm.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing, nothing." He said.

"I don't know." Jacob added.

"Pretty please?" I asked.

"Please, please, please, please, please, please please, please. please, please?" I asked, jumping up and down.

He laughed.

"Okay, Bells." He said.

"Yee!" I squealed.

Jacob rolled his eyes.

"What now?" He asked.

"I dunno." I said.

"Go play fetch?" I laughed.

Jacob picked me up and was running to the yard.

I squealed.

"No! Jacob!" I yelled.

He laughed.

I banged on his back.

"Put me down!" I commanded.

He didn't answer.

Jacob finally set me down.

I smacked him on the arm harder.

"That hurts!" I yelled.

We were in his yard.

But we were in the woods.

"Why are we in the woods?"

"You said you wanted to play fetch." He said.

Soon he handed me a stick.

I threw it akwardly.

The hours past.

It was time for the movie.

We left to the theater.

"Bella, who's he?" Jessica asked.

"Jacob." I said.

"Wow." Jessica said.

Angela stared after him.

"He's hot."

"You have a Boyfriend."

"So do you."

"Oh, Shut up you stupid Meatball."

"What's with that?"

Jessica stayed quiet.

"I read this book." Jessica answered.

Angela began to laugh.

"That was a Kid's book?"

Jessica glared.

"Shut up." She stared.

I was laughing hard.

We went into the movies.

All of us watched.

Mike was not feeling so well.

Jacob was eating the popcorn, faster.

Mike ran out of the room.

We all went after him.

Jacob and Eric entered the boys Bathroom.

"He's not feeling so well."

Jessica gave a Paper Bag to Eric.

"We'll take him home." Jessica said.

"You and Jacob go enjoy the rest of the night."

Before I can say anything, Jacob was dragging me away.

As we rode into my drive way, my head was on Jacob's Shoulder.

I was staring off.

Jacob stared at the house.

"Vampire scent." He said.

We both hopped out.

I entered through the front.

I felt someone behind me.

I turned on all the lights.

Alice was standing there.

I ran to embrace her.

"Bella!" Alice hugged me.

"What's up?" I asked.

Alice's nose wrinkled.

"You smell like wet dog." She said.

I rolled my eyes.

"What are you doing here?"

"Edward." She answered.

"He's freaking out." Alice said.

"He expected you to do something by now, but you're so happy."

"FOR THAT?" I exclaimed.

Alice nodded.

"Selfish." She mumbled.

"I wanted to see if you were alright." She said.

Jacob walked through the door and stared at Alice.

* * *

**A/N:**

**I'm not feeling so well today.  
**

**My head's killing me.  
**

**But be lucky I updated.  
**

**I had this on my mind.  
**

**So, bye!  
**

**Enjoy!  
**


End file.
